


A Light in the Dark

by lovesmesomehiddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesmesomehiddles/pseuds/lovesmesomehiddles
Summary: Tom talks with his wife and finds out that their daughter learned a new word.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	A Light in the Dark

Finally, after 14 hours of filming, Tom found himself back in his rented apartment. He was in Los Angeles filming for his new movie, and the workdays were grueling. However, Tom adored his profession, even when it took him away from his family for long periods of time.

The mere thought of you brought a smile to his tired face as he lazily kicked off his shoes by the front door. You were the most amazing wife, never complaining too much when he was away for months at a time. You both knew what you were getting into when you got married. You were always supportive and he considered you a saint for putting up with his way of life. Tom knew you didn’t like it when he was gone for too long, but he also knew that you would never want him to give up what he’s worked so hard for. 

Checking his watch, Tom realized he had just enough time to make a cup of tea. Once settled on the couch, he set up his laptop for Skype, he’d been looking forward to this all day. He sipped his tea and waited for your icon to pop up. Your smiling face finally lit up the screen, and he immediately returned it with one of his own.

“Hello, darling. I miss you.”

You studied Tom for a minute before responding. “Hello, love. I miss you too. How are you? Eating well? Sleeping at all? 

Your rambling earned a small chuckle from your husband. “I’m alright. Just tired.” He cut you off before you could continue. “How are things?”

You caught Tom up on all the news from home and he shared a few stories from filming. He tried his best to keep from yawning, but finally, he couldn’t help but let out a large one. Smiling sympathetically, you blew him a kiss. Tom caught it and put it to his lips. You stared at each other for a moment, your eyes suddenly brightened. 

“Oh, stay right there,” you told him, hurrying away. You came back on camera carrying your six-month-old daughter. 

Tom’s smile widened when you sat down. 

“We learned a new word today. Alright, baby girl. Who is that?” You bounced her a little bit and pointed to the computer. 

Rosie smiled and gurgled, but didn’t say anything. Tom laughed and waved. 

“Hello, princess.”

You huffed slightly, “She’s been saying it all day. Come on, monkey. Let’s try it again.” You pointed at the screen again. “Who’s that?”  
Tom made a funny face causing your daughter to giggle. “It’s okay, darling. I-”

“Dada!” 

Your husband looked shocked, and you could tell he was trying not to cry. 

“What’d she say?” He looked at Rosie. “Who am I, love?”

The little girl laughed again and clapped her hands. “Dada.”

You cheered and clapped her hands. “Yay, that’s my girl.”

Tom grinned from ear to ear and wiped his eyes. You picked up your phone and typed something in. Tom’s phone dinged a minute later. He looked down and then back at you curiously.

“Check it later,” you told him. “Alright, my darling husband. Go get some sleep. We’ll see you soon.” You picked up Rosie’s hand and waved to Tom. “Say bye, Daddy.” 

“Bye, baby. I’ll see you later.” He waves at her and blows a kiss to you. Good night, darling. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Later that night, you got a text from Tom, thanking you for your video of Rosie saying “Dada” multiple times, with a big toothless smile on her face, You responded back with a heart. Tom watched the video over and over again until he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to get back home to his family.


End file.
